Secretos
by Vampisandi
Summary: Camino hacia a él acercándome hasta que sus yemas de los dedos rozan la piel de mis piernas, él sigue impasible viéndome fijamente. Oneshot, podrá tener cualquier clase de advertencias.


**Este ff se debe a que Tsiu lee cosas que no debería, le da ideas a Regaene y me dan ideas a mí, es un personaje que es raro que yo escriba (en realidad todos aparte de Draco, Ginny y Harry), no esperen que sea canon por qué casi no he leído sobre Pansy y es de humor negro por supuesto. Está situado en sexto año después del Sectumsempra. One-shot muy corto. Primer one-shot cumplido, ahora sólo falta el de Regaene.**

**Advertencias: De todo tipo**

**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Jotaká bla, bla**

**Tsiu: Aki stá, sorry x el retraso, es para q te sientas mejor en estos días.**

Secretos

Fantástico. Tan temprano y Daphne ya está parloteando sobre Nott y los vampiros, no me queda más que levantarme, creo que es una estrategia para despertarnos a todas e ir temprano a desayunar, lo cual resulta inservible al quedarnos esperando a los chicos –nunca antes había visto a alguien tardarse tanto- para salir de la sala común.

Dicho y hecho, llegamos a la misma hora de siempre.

Ahora empieza la rutina, nunca faltan las miradas furtivas mientras desayunamos, miradas de las que sólo un Slytherin se da cuenta, como la que Blaise en este momento dirige a la mesa de Gryffindor, algo que por supuesto me causa gracia, pues a pesar de la enemistad acarreada por siglos, las casas verde y roja están íntimamente ligadas de una manera que nadie se imaginaría; Blaise sigue mirando hacia Gryffindor, en especifico a una pelirroja -que para mí que tiene el cabello teñido- la mira y la vuelve a mirar durante todo el desayuno y todos lo sabemos -obviamente hablo de mi excelsa casa-, nadie dirá nada, tenemos una regla implícita entre nosotros y es muy sencilla "si tú te quedas callado, yo también lo haré". Yo digo que Blaise tiene un problema con los Weasley, sabe que la pelirroja es de Potter… y ocasionalmente de Draco, en realidad es por ese ocasionalmente que no se le acerca, los Slytherin somos _un poco _posesivos con nuestras cosas y Draco es el perfecto ejemplo de ello. Hablaba de Blaise, me pregunto si en realidad nadie se dará cuenta de los _entrenamientos_ de Quidditch del Weasley -si ese que siempre anda como perro faldero tras Potter- por la noche y que casualmente es a la hora que Blaise desaparece, tal vez es por eso que Weasley retrasa iniciar una relación con la sangre sucia.

Es hora de cases, nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a las aulas. El pasillo está abarrotado, la presencia de Draco siempre hacía que camináramos a nuestras anchas, pero el rubio últimamente está muy ocupado y desaparece constantemente.

Otra vez Blaise está mirando hacia donde no debe. No es que toda la culpa la tenga el moreno, acepto que la familia de comadrejas tiene _algo_, a lo mejor es esa sensación de hacer lo incorrecto sin que los demás se enteren -eso es un decir por que las serpientes siempre sabemos todo-, también acepto que alguna vez tuve una _aventurilla _con uno de los gemelos -es que Fred era muy bueno en la cama- o que la cosa duró más de lo que dura una aventura -casi año y medio- y que terminó por la huída del pelirrojo de la escuela, aunque bien me pidió que me fuera con él -a pesar de la mirada reprobatoria de su gemelo- no creo que sea necesario decir que me reí de ello, dijo algo sobre el amor y no sé que… los Gryffindor tienen una idea bizarra de que el matrimonio tiene algo que ver con el amor ¿Quién les habrá enseñado esas cosas?

Draco llegó tarde a clase y de nuevo lo regañaron, a pesar de mi insistencia no me ha querido decir que ocurre, sólo habla con Nott y Daphne que siempre está con él; últimamente Crabbe y Goyle están malhumorados todo el tiempo y en la sala reina una cierta tensión.

La clase ha acabado y acompaño a Draco hasta pociones -sobra decir quiénes vienen aparte de mí-, en el camino nos encontramos con el clan Potter y otra vez las miradas. Draco mira con ceño fruncido el apretón de manos de la Weasley y Potter, el cararajada baja la mirada - se siente culpable por hacer desangrar a Draco- la pelirroja le dirige al rubio una mirada de disculpa, Blaise mira con disgusto ese gesto, el Weasley mira a Blaise con reproche y si la sangre sucia fuera más lista y se diera cuenta, seguro que miraría a Weasley de la misma forma, a Nott no le gusta la mueca de Draco y también frunce el ceño, lo que hace que Daphne se moleste; yo hago un comentario mordaz y los de mi lado se ríen. Seguimos caminando entre burlas y risas. A pesar de la exhibición, los únicos que no se dan cuenta de _por qué_ miran, son Draco y Potter; si los Slytherin dijéramos todo lo que sabemos el mundo sería un lugar mejor, pero somos Slytherin…

Por otro lado, si Blaise tiene un problema con los Weasley, yo tengo uno con los Malfoy… a Draco no le gustaría saber, cuando él estaba en la biblioteca y su madre en los jardines, qué pasaba en el escritorio de su padre.

He dejado a Draco en pociones, yo tengo hora libre así que voy a los jardines con Daphne y Millicent, en el camino nos topamos con Lunática, me dirige una de sus miradas profundas -se tendrá que quedar con las ganas, por qué yo nada de chicas, lección bien aprendida con Narcisa Malfoy- Millicent y yo nos reímos de ella y seguimos adelante.

Ha llegado la noche y me toca vigilar los pasillos, estas rondas nocturnas eran más divertidas con Draco, cuando me conducía a un salón vacío y sus manos jugaban entre mis muslos.

Reviso la nota que me llegó en la tarde -jeroglíficos de hombre- me dirijo al aula citada y abro la puerta, un moreno de ojos esmeralda me espera

– ¿Se puede sabe por qué me molestas Potter?- le pregunto con clara molestia, pues yo podría estar con cualquier otro chico en estos momentos. Potter es intocable, Draco ha dejado bien claro a todos nosotros que el chico es intocable -al igual que la Weasley. El mentado-niño-que-vivió no dice nada y a mí me desespera, así que doy media vuelta.

– Espera Parkinson…

Yo me detengo y estoy a punto de lanzarle el cruciatus que Draco no pudo

– ¿Vas a hablar o te morderás la lengua toda la noche?

– ¿Malfoy está bien?- pregunta mirando hacia otro lado, me percato de que mi mandíbula esta muy abajo y cierro la boca… tenía que ser sobre Draco. Alzo la ceja y sonrió con crueldad

– Si estás tan preocupado Potter… ¿Por qué no le preguntas tú?- siseo con mi enojo en aumento, mi mirada es bastante clara: ¡¿Cómo crees qué se siente después de que casi lo matas?! Él se queda callado, está visiblemente ofuscado, reviso mi reloj y alzo la vista, sigue ahí parado recargándose en la pared

– Eres una completa molestia Potter- esta vez abro la puerta y salgo de ahí. No doy ni diez pasos cuando veo una cabellera rubia dando la vuelta, parece que alguien más leyó la nota, atravieso la primer puerta que veo; el rubio se dirige al aula donde yo había estado segundos antes controlándome para no matar a Potter, cuando abre la puerta Draco está visiblemente sorprendido -no sé que esperaba encontrar… en realidad si sé y es muy bajo que piense eso de mí- entra con el ceño fruncido y cierra la puerta; doy una patada en el piso más molesta que antes, esos dos terminarán en el piso, peleándose o…, mejor no pensar en ello… no puedo creer que haya sido tan descuidada con la nota y dejar que Draco la viera. Respiro hondo, me arreglo el cabello y reviso la hora, aún es temprano.

Sigo dando mi ronda a través de los pasillos, esta noche paso por la sala de profesores y me encuentro con el profesor Snape.

– Buenas noches, profesor- digo sonriente, Severus Snape siempre me ha parecido interesante, camino hacia a él acercándome hasta que sus yemas de los dedos rozan la piel de mis piernas, él sigue impasible viéndome fijamente.

– Buenas noches, Pansy- dice en voz baja, no se mueve y yo me acerco más a él –creo que debes seguir con tu ronda.

Sonríe muy al estilo Slytherin y se va, yo me quedo observándole marcharse por el pasillo desierto, de pronto siento una mano apretando mi muñeca y soy llevada a un pasillo oscuro y alejado.

– Vaya…hoy llegas temprano- digo con voz burlona, tengo sus ojos clavados en mí y me molesta, pasa su dedo índice ásperamente por mi cuello.

– Parkinson- dice apretándome contra la pared tan fuerte que me hace daño.

– Longbottom- siseo con un ligero tono de lascividad, es interesante lo que son los Gryffindor de noche ¿quién de todos ellos se imaginaría esta hilarante situación? sus manos han empezado a subir por debajo de mi falda – ¿Ansioso?

Yo sé que sí y él también, pero no lo aceptará.

– Tengo cosas que hacer- responde y me aprieta más contra la pared, ha llegado a mis pantaletas y las baja sin miramientos ni delicadezas, me araña y oprime con sus dedos… estoy segura que me ha dejado marcas, hago un movimiento con las manos y me detiene inmediatamente, las aprisiona por encima de mi cabeza -le gusta ser el dominante, a pesar de que sabe que no lo es- me acomoda entre sus piernas, se ha bajado el cierre y siento su erección, estiro mi lengua y recorro sus labios y barbilla, se estremece y se molesta, mi risa le taladrea los oídos; se introduce en mí en seco y el movimiento me hace enredar mis piernas en su cintura, me embiste salvajemente golpeándome contra la pared, disfruta haciéndome daño, en definitiva los Gryffindor son otros en la cama -o en la pared…según sea el caso- termina antes que yo, pero no le importa así que sale de mí y se sube el cierre, yo me resbalo hacia el suelo con la respiración agitada, me relamo los labios y arruga la nariz; sabe que nunca podrá tener el control, el siempre regresará a menos que yo lo detenga, sigo burlándome.

– ¿Qué dirían tus amigos si supieran de esto?- abro mis piernas para provocarlo

– ¿Qué dirían los tuyos?- me reta dándome la espalda

– Nada… todos lo saben- él voltea a verme incrédulo y yo no digo otra palabra, aún en este instante, el de pie y yo completamente vulnerable en el suelo, sabe que soy superior -es por eso que regresa- le gusta mi juego macabro y no puede evitarlo. Se va sin más, tampoco es que yo esperara otra cosa, me sentiría decepcionada si fuera distinto.

Voy al baño de los prefectos y me doy una ducha, regreso a la sala común y encuentro a Draco en el sillón pensativo, eso no me gusta y el disgusto aumenta cuando se acerca a darme mi beso -el de todas las noches- oliendo a sexo. No dirá nada y yo tampoco.

Al final todo se queda en las miradas, en los pasillos desiertos y en las aulas vacías.

o0o0o0o

**N/A: Ahora me encanta Pansy malévola jajaja, el toque sádico era el que le faltaba a Neville para que me acabara de gustar. Waa y Snape OMG jaja estuve buscando las parejas más bizarras… Pansy/Fred da para viñetas, son tantas ideas. Me inspiré en el One-shot "Solares" de Joanne, sobretodo para la escena de Neville XDDDD. Ahora tengo ideas para muchas viñetas D/G y P/F.**


End file.
